


【岱.】[GGAD]夜夢陰人（一）

by FantasiaDai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaDai/pseuds/FantasiaDai
Summary: #很黄很脏有车那个震##轻微年龄操作##GG花花公子睡过很多人，雷者慎##一个失足少男的故事。#





	【岱.】[GGAD]夜夢陰人（一）

当我说去替我查清楚那个男孩儿的时候，阿伯内西立刻露出惊讶的神情。  
“不是吧老大，这孩子一看就没成年呢。”，他显得忧心忡忡，不过这份担忧来的也不是全无道理，因为他知道我喜欢玩儿什么，这类东西他也没少帮我查，“要不您再等等？”  
“让你查你他妈的就去查，哪儿来那么多废话？”  
“好好好，马上去。”  
我讨厌他们无谓的谨慎，这东西本来就是两厢情愿的事。如果喜欢那就在一起，不喜欢就当交个朋友，我不会去强迫谁，这样做也没有意义，最后落下一身的不是，搞不好还有官司得吃。  
两个星期后，文达正好撞见那个男孩儿从我房间出来。不出所料，她露出了和阿伯内西同样震惊的表情。  
“我觉得这样不太好。”她把材料放在桌上。  
“我觉得很好。”我叼着烟，吐出一个满意的烟圈。  
“你给他钱了？”  
“给了，怎么了？他好像正缺钱，凭打工又一下子赚不了那么多，不然也不能爬上我的床——这种孩子一看就是中规中矩，这么做估计也是因为无路可退。”  
“你还会再找他吗。”文达不太高兴，她从来都不高兴我这么做，一是她觉得人和人之间不同，怕我遇上存在报复社会心理的艾滋病患者，二是因为她暗恋我。  
我敢这么说绝不是因为自恋，女人我见多了，她们最不擅长的就是掩饰爱意，只要对一个男人动了心，她们就会发了疯一样的无条件的对他好。还有她们的眼神，如果你愿意且有那个闲心和条件的话，建议自己去试一试。傻子都能看出来异样。  
不过话说回来，这种女人也最容易上钩。你给一点儿暗示，马上连房都会开好，然后洗干净坐在床上等你过来。我和她睡过几次，她不是特别保守的女人，她也明白我不是真心喜欢她——我只是喜欢她的聪明，她的从容，她的好胜心。  
从前那些爬上过我的床的女人都在逼问我一件事——“你什么时候娶我。”“你爱不爱我。”之类的。我疲于回答，一般只敷衍几句，然后找个人给她们送点礼物了事。  
但文达不同，她从来没问过这些问题，因为她知道在我这儿得不到她想要的答案。我乐意将聪明的女人留在身边，况且她是个好秘书，我求之不得。  
“他还没成年吧？”她又问，顺便帮我沏了一壶咖啡。  
“十六岁。”我忍不住笑了一下——十六岁，可真是让我捡了个便宜，“他要是还愿意来，我肯定是敞开大门欢迎。”  
这倒是真心话，虽然他的技巧还很生疏，但年轻的身体实在是太漂亮，每一处的线条都很柔和。  
而且最令我吃惊的是，这是他的第一次。  
我还以为他肯这么做，那么他至少有一次性经验。不然就这样和陌生人做爱，无论如何都会觉得很亏，我都替他觉得不值。他这么温文尔雅的男孩儿，第一次应该是跟一个可爱的女孩子，而不是和一个急于享乐的中年男人。  
“叫。”几个小时前，我一巴掌抽向他的大腿，苍白的皮肤上立刻浮出红彤彤的手指印，“不要让我觉得我在操一个死人。”  
可能是被疼痛刺激到，他轻微的发抖，百转千回的叫了一声。  
“学的还挺快。”我又在他屁股上打了一下，他的脸红到了耳朵根，嘴里含糊的发出“呜”声，也不知道他是想哭还是我操的他太爽，无论如何我都得承认，他叫床叫的还真是好听。  
那次结束以后我们两个多月都没有见面，我给他留了电话，他小心翼翼的把我的名片收了起来。我本来想多给他点儿钱，但是多给的他没要，他慢吞吞的穿衣服，跟我说谢谢。  
“不用谢。”我笑着说。  
“再见，格林德沃先生。”他把钱放进包里，站在玄关拘谨的向我道别，然后步履蹒跚的走了。  
我们第二次做爱，是在我的车里。  
我本以为他不会再联系我了，毕竟这东西长久起来确实不太现实，所以当我听见他的声音的时候，恍惚了好一阵。  
“您就来xxx孤儿院吧，我在门口等您。”他的语气怯生生的，我说好，等我十分钟。  
十分钟后，他穿着白色的运动衫钻进我的车里，然后从包里掏出一捆钱，放到我手心。  
“谢谢您，真的太感谢了。”  
“什么意思？”，我拿着钱，不知道他想做什么。  
“这些是我打工赚的，之前多谢您的帮助……现在还给您。”  
他说的理直气壮，仿佛了了一个心结，我猜他是想以这种方式赢回那所谓的尊严。我很生气，不知为何，就是很生气。按理来说我白睡了一个十六岁的男孩儿，应该感到高兴才是。  
“你没必要把这些还给我。”，我把钱放在挡风玻璃下边，“这是你应得的。”  
我启动了车子，以防他逃跑，他摆出很明显的出乎意料的表情，然后极其不情愿的系上安全带——果真让我猜着了，幸好我开了车，不然让这小子得着机会，指不定又跑到哪儿去了。  
“怎么这么晚才联系我？”，我假装不开心，“我一直在等你的电话。”  
“最近……挺忙的。学校那边交学费，孤儿院这边也要办出院的手续，我的弟弟妹妹还得安抚好……我去上大学了，没办法照顾他们。”  
“这么早就上大学了？”  
“嗯……初中跳了一级，高中又跳了一级。”他的语气很骄傲。  
“大学……嗯，是个好地方。”我拿起烟盒，想了想又放下了，“可惜我没体会到完整的大学生活，只上了两年就被学校开除了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为太聪明了，你信吗？”我拉开车里的储物盒，里面躺着几块儿我从比利时出差带回来的巧克力，“吃吧，从比利时带回来的。我猜你爱吃甜的。”  
他没说话，动作上倒是迫不及待的拆了一块儿放在嘴里，咯吱咯吱的嚼，就像猫闻到了猫薄荷一样，脸上摆着酣足的神情。他要真的是只猫，我打赌这时候他会发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
“谢谢。”吃了三块儿以后，他才想起来道谢，“跟您在一起，很愉快。”  
“很愉快？”我想逗逗他，“你指什么？物质上的还是肉体上的？”  
“……都……都有。”他好像下了很大决心才说出来，我斜睨他的脸，此时此刻又变得很红。  
“都有怎么不早来找我？你知道两样我都能满足你。这些天这么累，你不想放松一下吗？”  
“因为太忙了，抽不出时间来……上个星期就想打电话来着，但是我弟弟妹妹那边实在是让人烦心……”  
我把车停到地下车库里去，一路上听他发牢骚。  
“您说我该怎么办呢？”他叹了口气。在我面前的仿佛不是那个十六岁就上大学的天才少年，而是一个对于处理兄弟和兄妹关系一窍不通的男孩儿。  
“要是我是你，我就不会再管他们。”我解开安全带，伸了个懒腰，“你有你的未来，你是个天才，不应该被所谓的亲情所束缚。你应该去研究有意义的事情，而不是围着两个青春期的小鬼，成天跟叛逆的青少年争吵。”  
“我知道您在为我着想。”他笑着解开安全带，身体向我这边靠拢，“只是我做不到那样。这是我作为兄长的责任……”  
我伸手揽过他的肩膀，十六岁的少年还没有长开，肩膀还很单薄。不过没关系，这已经够用了，毕竟这是一副不可多得的年轻身体，我实在是捡了个便宜。  
他不知道从哪里学的，用牙齿拉开我的裤链——真是没想到，这可是付费内容。今天我是真的没想跟他做什么，就想单纯的请他去酒吧喝个酒，好好聊聊天。结果一切都偏离轨道，调皮的小男孩儿急于尝试他新学到的东西，并且乐于在我身上尝试。  
我很快就硬了，他一直在小心翼翼的探索，张开嘴先吞进去一点，慢慢磨蹭，然后再抬眼看我的反应——他想取悦我。 我的脑袋里蹦出这个念头。他也好像确实在这么做，甚至逼迫自己去做深喉，即使我没那样要求他。我能清楚的感觉到他的喉咙缩紧，可能是他想干呕。但即使是这样他也没有放弃，依就忙着吞吐，一张粉色的小嘴十分勤快的上下忙碌着，乖巧的样子让我想笑。  
“不用心急，我们有的是时间玩。”我摸着他的头发，红褐色的发丝缠绕在我手上，他抬起头来，舔舔嘴唇，眼睛直视着我。我立刻被一片湛蓝捕获，心脏猛的抽疼了一下。  
平生第一次，我感觉到了愧疚，我觉得我不该将这么干净的东西弄脏，如同亲手砸碎一件精美的雕塑。但是他自己却没有感觉到危险，而是爬过来和我接吻，急迫的想让我攻城略地，把这一片净土搅扰的血肉模糊。  
“格林德沃先生……”他翻身，仗着纤瘦的身材爬到车的后座去，在我的注视下解开自己的衣服扣子。我拖着沉重的躯壳无计可施，只能从驾驶位下车，再拉开后门上车，他立刻扑过来搂住我的脖子，少年身上的肥皂香气胜过所有昂贵的香水。我咬住他的肩膀，他跪在座位上，狭小的空间可能是营造了一种虚假的安全感，不同于上次的拘谨，他这次没有压抑他的叫声，只是出于车库并不是完全没人来的原因，我这回主动要求他小点儿声。  
“安静点儿，宝贝。”  
我把两根手指塞进他的嘴里，夹住不安分的舌头，他用牙齿轻轻咬我，借此宣泄不满。  
他真的很会撒娇，不是那种狭义的撒娇，他很明白什么时候去伸出他的猫爪子在你心上撩一下。我差点儿就忍不住在没有扩张的情况下就操进去，但最终还是理智胜出。我怕伤了他，今后他可能会产生对肛交的抵触情绪——虽然我第一次对他的态度非常粗暴。  
他把腿环在我的腰上，仿佛浑身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着欲望。我自然如他所愿，操进他还没怎么被用过的通道，他闭着眼睛等待，然后咬紧嘴唇忍耐被撑开的疼痛。  
我才只进入一点儿，肠肉就马上包裹上来，牵引我向里面送。等到我真正开始大开大合的操他，他就别过头去，依然闭着眼睛，双手胡乱的在座位上摸索，像是要抓住点什么。最终他终于找到了救命稻草，死死抓住车门上的把手，指尖都捏白了。  
未被完全开发过的身体每一处都是新大陆，我可以随心所欲的探索，带有侵略性的肆意践踏。他似乎也喜欢这样，我们之间很默契。  
我试了几次，终于找到那个正确位置能让他绷紧全身的肌肉，他夹紧我的腰，抿着嘴唇，迎合我的动作。我完全被最原始的快乐淹没，面前这具身体美妙的让我只想骂脏话。不过我没说出来，只是在心里痛快。  
我喜欢听他高潮时无声的尖叫，然后再发出小动物一样呜呜的声音。我的男孩儿累了，趴在我的胸膛上休息，但是这并不影响他的淘气，在我身上到处乱摸，还有一搭没有一搭的问我问题。  
“您有健身的习惯吗？”他有些羡慕的看着我的腹肌，又看了看他自己平平整整的肚子，“唉，我没空，也没钱去。”  
“您别误会啊，我不是想向您要钱……”提到钱的问题，他马上补充，生怕我曲解他的意思，“就算今后我可能会向你借钱……但是请放心，我一定会在有限的时间内还给您。”  
他语气坚定，我轻轻的笑，摸着他光裸的肩膀没有回答。  
钱算什么呢？那时候我想。  
他要是肯每天对我笑，我的命都给他。  
“您有女朋友吗？”  
“有前女友。”我如实回答。  
“噢……”他不太高兴的点头，“几个？”  
“四五个？”我说了谎。  
真正算是女朋友的谈了能有七八个，上过床的，男人女人加起来，少说也有二十七八个。  
“嗯。”他点点头，然后把嘴唇贴在我的脸颊上，就像受了什么委屈。  
“我已经这个年纪，还没结婚，谈四五个不算太多吧？况且跟那些人之间也没发生过什么，就是逢场作戏，最终大家好聚好散，也没动过真感情。”  
没发生过什么是假的，逢场作戏，好聚好散是真的，没动过真感情半真半假——我这边是真，那群女人那边是假。  
“我知道。”他又摆出了那种骄傲的语气，跟刚才带着哭腔喊我名字的状态完全不一样。  
“我带你去喝一杯。”我把他的白色运动服捡起来，抖落抖落灰尘，给他穿上。  
“好啊，不醉不归。”他在我嘴上啄了一下，明明还没喝酒，我就已经醉了。

————TBC————


End file.
